


Tarot

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Comics Industry RPF, Death Spells, Electric Century, Gerard Way and the Hormones, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance, No Devotion, Reggie and the Full Effect, The Used, Thursday, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Bandom Big Bang 2015, Community: bandombigbang, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Graphics, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Major Arcana, done bandom style.  Sorta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ande, Luce and Mel for looking it over and (mostly) telling me I didn't suck. :D

Some of the [art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3159533) I did for "your heart turns out the lights" were Tarot cards for Grant, Frank and Gerard. And as I mentioned there, while I'm not a particular believer in occultism, I am intrigued and fascinated by the art and history and symbolism behind the cards.

When I was looking through my collection of bandom pics, trying to be inspired, I ran across a picture of Frank that looked really sad - and it became the first card that I came up with. And once I started, it was impossible to stop. :D

For my art, I wanted to create something that was very, very open, allowing a complement creator to pick and choose among a variety of My Chemical Romance-leaning bandom characters, plus other random "characters" that would hopefully inspire something interesting. I included science fiction and supernatural elements, as well as cyberpunk and magical realism.

I took the major arcana, looked at what each card represented, and tried to find a bandom character that fit that. I came up with new names for the cards, and in the background I included a tattoo image of something traditionally associated with that card. For instance: 0 - the Fool. The card represents innocence, beginning, simplicity, fresh start, blind faith. All of which feels a lot like Bert McCracken these days - sober, responsible, aware and present. Traditional motifs included on the Fool's card are the dog, the knap sack, and the rose. Finding an image of a tattoo rose was the easiest, so that's what I included.

For the information about the various cards, I used this [website](http://www.tarotteachings.com) which had so much in the way of details and was very helpful.

Some information on the non-character cards:

07 - the Tree - I used a fractal tree of life.  
11 - the Hive - This is a [kilobot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmyTJSYw77g).  
13 - the Shadow - I used a picture of Iwan Rheon, who plays Ramsay Bolton in Game of Thrones, because he was the most evil character I could think of at the moment.  
16 - the Machine - This is a Babbage Machine/Analytical Engine.  
21 - the Heart - This is an explosion in which I fiddled with the colors until it looked cool, and put a glass sphere in the middle.

Animal cards included a wolf, a cat (I specifically looked for a cat with a big nose for some reason), a chameleon, and a kingfisher.


End file.
